


Once Upon A Time

by DisturbingVision



Series: Being Enough [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter in the series Being Enough, it's been eight years since Emma's death and now the family is together celebrating the fifth borthday of her grandsom Emmett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Last one and let me tell you it was hard to find a way to end this. Enjoy.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” everyone sang to the boy sitting at the head of the table as his grandmother brought out his cake and his dad held his mom by the waste. It had been a long time since he’d been back to Storybrooke since his dad had become a lawyer and his mom an artist. It was his fifth birthday and he was so happy to be back. Smiling he looked around the room. His great grandparents were smiling while watching their second child, Neal, try to swipe a piece of cake before he even had a chance to blow out the candles.

“Make a wish,” his grandmother prompted stopping the other boy from getting to the cake while ruffling Emmett’s blonde hair.

Giggling happily he looked around at his family and couldn’t help but know his other grandmother was missing. Of course he knew about her but no one really talked about her to much. Concentrating on the flickering candles his expression matched that of Henry’s birth mother before he blew out the candles in one breath. I wish I could meet her. his thoughts echoed in his heart.

* * *

Regina watched her grandson with a smile. He looked much like his father but his hair resembled more of his mother, Grace, but his eyes... those green eyes belonged to Emma. He was so like his namesake and she was so happy to see him be so carefree and adorable. Biting her lip tears welled in her eyes as she brought her hands in front of her mouth to keep a sad smile from showing. It had been even years since Emma’s death and it was still something that was hard to bring up.

Moments like this though made things easier. Especially when babysitting her grandson. It was easier to see a part of Emma in him and all he did. Watching him blow out his candles (while stopping Neal from trying to swipe some cake) with that same contemplative face, the one where his eyes would narrow and his lips would purse in indecision.

Moving away from his wife seeing the way his mom looked at Emma Henry put an arm around her shoulders allowing her head to rest on his shoulder, “He’s so much like her.”

“I know,” he whispered watching him smile as everyone clapped as he blew out the five candles adorning his german chocolate cake, another similarity he and his blonde grandmother shared.

“Grandma, come help me!!” Emmett commanded with his hands in the air wanting to cut the cake.

“Okay my little knight,” she smiled moving over behind him and away from Henry grabbing the table knife holding it in her hand over the cake allowing him to guide her in cutting it.

Smiling as he made a perfect cut piece he served everyone first before himself. They ate cake catching up and laughing with the birthday boy for over an hour until finally he began to yawn and rub his eyes sleepily.

Henry noticing the action first laughs, “Getting sleepy there buddy?”

Shaking his head furiously the boy replied, “Knights don’t get ‘ired,” he mumbled still rubbing his eyes.

Smiling Regina wiped her mouth primly before standing up and picking up her favorite grandson, “Come my knight it’s time for a nap.”

“Nooooooooooo!!!” he whined, “We have to do presents.”

Cradling him closer she ran a hand down his back in a comforting motion, “And we will, but even a Queen needs her sleep, so how about I sleep and you protect me, hmm?”

Looking into her eyes Emmett cocked his head to the side as if trying to detect a lie, but couldn’t, “Okay,” he smiled puffing up his chest in thought of protecting his grandma.

The few smiles she received taking up the stairs she returned before moving into his room, that used to be Henry’s, held his bed. Thankful he was asleep by the time she reached the bed Regina moved the covers before laying him down and covering him back up. Watching as he snuggled into the pillow she smiled brushing the hair away from his eyes as she sat beside him.

“Sleep well my knight,” she whispered placing a kiss to his forehead before moving out of the room and back downstairs where Grace and Snow were doing the dishes and Henry, Charming, and Neal were arranging the furniture and gifts Emmet would want to tear into when he awoke.

Joining the two women in the kitchen Snow smiled at Regina, “This has been a wonderful party Regina.”

“That it has,” Grace echoed with a smile while drying one of the dishes while receiving a smile from her mother-in-law.

“Well you both know how much I love to spoil my favorite grandson.”

“He’s your only grandson,” the blonde deadpanned bringing a snort of laughter from the older woman.

“True, but still…” she drifted off looking out the window at her tree.

Noticing the somber expression on the Mayor’s face Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I miss her too, but we can’t keep that from moving forward.”

“I know, and I have, but it’s still hard. It’s  better when Emmett is around,” she confessed in a hushed soft tone.

“He is a lot like Emma,” Grace had noticed it too, “He even has this idea that he’s going to get a monstrous yellow car one day and loves bear claws,” she laughed with a shake of her head, “Oh, and grilled cheese, though I partially blame his father for that one.”

Not knowing how often they spoke of the boys other grandmother she had to ask, “How often does he ask about her?”

Putting down the plate she was currently drying she turned towards the brunette, “A lot, but I don’t think Henry knows what to tell him. I mean we tell him as much as we remember but a lot of what it is is from when you two were together and he doesn’t know how to speak about the time after…”

Understanding the difficulty of explaining something as complicated as the Savior and Queen’s relationship to someone so young Regina just sighed and helped finish the dishes by putting them away. It was an hour or two later when Emmet awoke running down the stairs wanting to open presents.

“Okay birthday boy, wait ‘til everyone is ready,” Charming tangled the boy sending Neal to let the women know the boy was up which drew everyone to the living room.

Seeing as everyone took their seats Charming let the little ball of energy go releasing him upon the presents to choose which one he’d open first. Picking out the smallest one he climbed onto his grandmother’s lap allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist lest he fall off her lap in excitement from opening his gifts.

* * *

 

Tearing into the small box covered in wrapping paper Emmett pulled out a swan necklace looking at it not understanding what it was or the meaning behind the gift though four pairs of eyes landed on the older woman, “It belonged to your grandmother,” Regina told him, “She always had it with her and I know she’d want you to have it.”

Feeling as if he’d just slain a dragon Emmett’s eyes widened and his face lit up with a smile handing it to the woman behind him so he could put it on. Though he didn’t know much about Emma he knew this was something special and throughout his other gifts that were given to him it was his favorite of the night. As he tore through more and more of the gifts he didn’t stop until all that was left was a mountain of wrapping paper on the floor and he was covering himself and his grandma in presents. They ranges from fake wooden swords, to Hot Wheels cars, books, and some clothes, but the necklace was still his favorite.

Not wanting to go home to New York just yet though he held onto his grandmother, “Daddy?”

“Yeah buddy?” Henry asked from across the way on the couch.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Looking at his mom to make sure it was okay who received a nod Henry smiled, “Of course buddy,” he stood taking the boy from his mom as his uncle, and grandparents started cleaning up the mess so Regina didn’t have to. Giving him a kiss on the cheek he set the boy down and sent him off to play with some of his new toys before turning back to his mom.

“Thank you,” he smiled, “I know he really likes the necklace,” he sheepishly admitted.

Gently cupping her boys cheek the brunette smiled, “Always,” she smiled and embraced Henry in a hug before releasing him, “However it’s getting to your son’s bedtime, how about you and Grace go put him to bed?” Nodding he did as she asked taking Grace’s hand and disappearing upstairs to tuck their son in.

Retiring to her study after seeing the Charming’s safely off wishing them a well night she retired to her study pouring herself the usual tumler of cider and lit a fire watching it crackle with life. So relaxed was she that she didn’t see Henry come in.

“Hey mom.”

“Oh,” she jumped, “Henry, you startled me.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he sighed taking her hand and squeezing it, “Emmett should be asleep and Grace is already in the car so I’ll be by to pick him up in the morning.”

Nodding Regina squeezed Henry’s hand back, “Get to Granny’s safe.”

“I will,” he assured her letting go of her hand and making his own exit. However it wasn’t long before she was joined again.

“Grandma?” The little eyes and fingers peeking through the door drew a smile to her face and she patted the seat beside her to which he ran and climbed up making himself comfortable.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“I couldn’t sleep without your stories,” he told her matter of factly.

Shaking her head in amusement Regina draped her arm over his shoulders as he leaned into her side, “Well how can I deny my knight that. What story would you like to hear?”

“The one about you and grandma,” he sighed.

Looking down into his eyes as hers welled up not having thought about telling this boy much, but he needed to know about the woman she loved and so she began, “Once upon a time, the was and Evil Queen and a Savior….

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know.


End file.
